


Tending to an Injury

by Fibi94



Series: Don't Cry My Dear [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Burns, F/M, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Don't Cry My Dear [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650697
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Tending to an Injury

“Dammit!” Macy hears him curse from a floor below, ever since he figured out a way to activate some of the darklighters powers Harry would spend hours stuck in the attic trying to get them under some control, any control really so maybe he could use them to help them fight the fraction, but so far they only cause frustration and anger and Macy started feeling that he was pulling away. It was all too new and she was terrified that it was already falling apart.

She walks to the attic and sees him wrapping his arm with a towel, liquid dripping from the soaked fabric to the floor. “What happened?” she asks, although she knows what’s right now staining the floor is Mel’s potion to treat burns. “How the hell am I going to use these damned powers if I can’t control them long enough not to cremate myself!” he says in frustration, Macy walks closer to him and takes the towel from his hands raising it slightly to see the extend of the damage below. The skin was irritated and blistering but it wasn’t too bad, she knows his healing power will take care of it in less than an hour, maybe two. “Let me take care of that.” she leads him to the couch he used to sleep in and moved around the room collection what’s left of the potion and some bandages and gauze and returns to get to work.

She works silently to clean and wrap the wound, taking her time, not so much to make sure she doesn't make a mistake, she and Harry found themselves in this situation too many times in the past already to know what to do by heart, but just to take her time enjoying the silence and the opportunity to touch him, it seemed the more he struggled with his powers the more he had pulled away from her and it was something she didn’t know how to deal with anymore.

“What am I doing wrong Macy?” he asks, his voice soft, shaking.

“I don’t know.” she admits, on paper he was doing everything he should, he was trying to feel the powers he has, he had found the triggers but it seemed almost like they didn't want to answer to him. “How about we figure it out together though?”


End file.
